


Partners In Crime

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Partners In Crime

“ _Come on, Charlie_.“ You groaned, your phone between your ear and shoulder. Charlie had been your best friend since you met her, and you were partners in crime. Or so the Winchesters had dubbed you. Whenever you two got together, disaster followed close behind. Not even in the dangerous way, either. Usually youtube worthy stuff that everyone failed to get on camera. At the moment you were trying to con her into styaing the weekend. After the last time, she was a bit hesitant.

The month before you had her over for a few days. As usual, you ended up annoying the boys to no end. They had gotten you back in the end, though. You’d forgotten that they used to prank each other all the time. Charlie was using your shampoo and conditioner- which happened to be strawberry. They snuck some dye into it. Not only was your H/C tinted an odd color, butyour skin had a pinkish tone to it for days. It didn’t matter how much you showered. They thought it was hysterical. With Charlie’s skin tone and hair, she looked like she had stayed at the beach too long.

“I don’t know. I don’t think that _pink_ is a good color for me.” She muttered. You could hear keys clicking away on the other end.

Sighing, you plopped on your bed. “We’ll have a Harry Potter marathon…” You said in a sing song voice. “With _commentary_.” You added.

You heard a groan, and knew that you won. “ _Fine_. I’ll be over tonight.” She agreed.

“Awesome. I’ll go set up the living room for our movies. Can you grab popcorn on your way over?” There was a grin on your face. You’d been cooped up with the boys for too long. Between living with them, and hunts, you were starting to feel like a dude. You needed some girl time.

“Sure. I’ll see you around six. Bye, bitch.” She teased.

“Bye.” You laughed, hanging up. Jumping off your bed, you ran out of your room. As you passed the library, Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow. He noted that you were still in your lounge clothes, as you called them. Looking to Dean, he shrugged.

* * *

You walked into the living room and found your Harry Potter dvds, placing them on the entertainment center in front of the tv. Moving to an old beat up trunk that you had put off to the side, you grabbed a couple blankets and pillows.

“ _Oh no_. Charlie is coming over. Isn’t she?” Dean groaned. Turning, you shot him a big grin. “I swear, I’m going to put a ban on these little sleep overs one of the days. You two together is like trouble just _waiting_ to happen.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around the room.

Rolling your eyes, you put a blanket and pillow on each side of the couch. “Don’t like it? Go do something. Isn’t there a girl you could be out flirting with?” You teased. “A bakery you could be raiding for pie?”

“Ha. Ha."He replied, walking away.

You busied yourself with little tasks until the door opened to reveal Charlie. "I’m in the kitchen!” You yelled. Hearing her feet move towards you, you idly wondered where the boys disappeared to.

“Sup?” She asked, putting her bag on the table as she sat down.

“The usual. I’m about to make some burgers for dinner. You want one?” You asked over your shoulder, mxing the meat in the bowl. You’d always preferred making burgers from scratch.

Charlie leaned back in her chair, kicking her feet on the one next to her. “Sure. Where are the boys?” She asked.

“Who knows. Dean figured out you were coming over and threatened to ban on our sleepovers. I think him and Sam are in hiding.” You shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll come running once the burgers are cooking.” If they didn’t, well, then they had to deal with cold food.

As if on cue, Sam walked in. “Hey, Charlie. Whatcha making, Y/N?” He asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

“Burgers. Where’s Mr. Buzzkill?” Of course you knew Dean was a fun guy, you just enjoyed teasing him.

“I think he’s in the panic room, to be honest. I dunno. I’ll be in the library, can you let me know when everything’s ready?”

Nodding, you turned back to your work. Pulling over an empty plate, you started shaping the patties. Feeling Charlie next to you, you turned to see a smirk on her face. “Should I be afraid?” You asked, pausing your movements, hand still wrapped around a ball of meat.

“No. But _Dean_ should.” You knew the look on her face. She had something brewing in her mind. “Sam said he’s in the panic room… _right_? Well. He has to come out sometime. Even he needs human interaction.” She joked. “Why don’t we set up a little _present_ for when he comes out?”

Laughing, you nodded. “I’m sure that would be awesome, but I’m _also_ sure that he’s expecting something from us. Hence why he’s hiding.” Dean would be extra cautious around them while Charlie was there.

“There’s one thing that Dean will not pass up.” You looked at each other. “ _ **Pie**!_” Your voices were a little louder than you intended. You both paused, making sure that no one was coming. “I figure we set something up. I can pretend to need something, and head to the store. I’ll grab some pie. Once we’re sure that he’s out of range, we set it on the counter. Only it’s not set right on the counter. Once he’s close enough, or goes to cut it, it’ll end up on his face.” It was something that she figured that he couldn’t stay too mad at them for. He’d get to lick pie off his face.

“ _Yes_. Cherry. Get cherry.” You told her. Charlie sat back down, pulling out her laptop. She wanted to make sure that she had everything she needed.

During dinner, you guys avoided acting like something was up. You discussed recent cases, and how Charlie’s new job was holding up. Every time either of you moved, Dean would watch you like a hawk.

“I’m gonna head out and get some drinks. Does anyone want anything?” Charlie asked, slipping on her coat. You and Sam shook your head, and Dean went to open his mouth. “Pie. Yes, _I know,_ Dean. I think at this point everyone in the state knows.” She smirked at him.

While she was gone, you helped Sam with clean up duty. Dean went back into hiding. For someone with such a loud personality, he was extremely good at disappearing. It was actually kinda creepy.

An hour later, Charlie walked back in. Under one arm was a case of beer, and in that hand was a six pack of Smirnoff. In her other hand was a bag with Dean’s pie, chips, and whip cream. She did her best to move quietly.

“Get the goods?” You asked, watching her hold up the bag. Both of you knew that you had to work quickly. Dean was like a bloodhound when it came to pie. Charlie was in charge of the more technical aspect, while you made the pie look extra yummy. Even you had to admire your work with the whip cream.

Once it was all set up, you grabbed the chips while Charlie grabbed the drinks. You both made your way to the living room, all ready for your marathon. Chances were, you would end up falling asleep halfway through the third one had would have to finish the next night.

You were starting to think that you’d be asleep before Dean found the pie. Just as you were moving to grab your third drink, you heard a crash in the kitchen. Looking to Charlie, you lost it.

“Damn it, guys!” You heard Dean yell. “You ruined a perfectly good pie.” He groaned, his voice getting louder.

Without either of you having to say anything, you were both off the couch and running towards your room, laughing. Your sides were hurting, but you knew that Dean catching out would be worse. Taking a breather before opening your door, you didn’t hear his foot steps anymore.

Opening your door, you were both met with ice cold water. Looking up, you saw two large buckets upside down. Moving your hair out of your face, you shivered. “ _Holy shit that’s cold_.” You mumbled. Hearing snickering behind you, you turned to see Sam and Dean. They were both smirking, Sam with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You brought this on yourself.” Dean pointed out, tossing you a towel.

Narrowing your eyes, you moved a step closer. Shaking your head, you shared the cold water with them. “This _isn’t_ over, boys.” You told them, moving towards the bathroom with Charlie to dry off.


End file.
